ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela's Big Break
''Angela's Big Break ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated family comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Based on the OutFit7 characters and shows Talking Friends ''and ''Talking Tom & Friends series, it is being directed by Rich Moore and written by Robert L. Baird and Jordan Roberts, and stars the voices of Dove Cameron, Justin Long, Jason Alexander, Huck Milner, Joey Bragg, Adam DeVine, Julia Roberts, Kristin Chenoweth, Eric Stonestreet, Chris Rock, Alex Newell and Benjamin King. It will be premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on July 10, 2019 and be released in the United States on July 21, 2019 by Walt Disney Pictures, in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D release. Featuring original music by Dove Cameron. Summary This story will center on Angela (Dove Cameron), who's going on a Royal Caribbean Cruise Ship to take a cruise vacation. Cast * Dove Cameron as Angela, a white cat. * Justin Long as Tom, a grey tabby cat. * Jason Alexander as Ben, a brown bog. * Huck Milner as Ginger, a young orange-and-white cat. * Joey Bragg as Pierre, a green parrot. * Adam DeVine as Hank, a white dog with blue spots. * Julia Roberts as Debra, a white cat and Angela's mother who's a co-captain of the ship. * Kristin Chenoweth as Tara, a grey cat and Angela's childhood friend. * Eric Stonestreet as Larry, a turtle who is Tara's roomate. * Chris Rock as Cody, a koala bear. * Alex Newell as Judy McCoy, a hedgehog and an Announcer. * Benjamin King as Captain Smollett, a ferret who's a captain of the ship. * Bill Hader as Bobby * Jason Dolley as T-Shirt Guy * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest #1 * Nancy Sullivan as Mother * Max Charles as Mother's Child * Jon Heder as Cruise Guest #2 * Kari Wahlgren as Jane * Terry Crews as Hawaiian Shirt Guy #1 * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy #2 * Raven Goodwin as Alice * Rich Moore as Cruise Photographer * Geoffrey Arend as High-End Dinner Guest * Phil Johnston as Waiter * Lilly Singh as Flower Skirt Girl * Bridgit Mendler as Bessie * Jack Griffo as Bobby * Micah Stephen Williams as Camera Guy Animal Cameo * Hippos * Cats * Dogs * Mouses * Sheeps * Elephants * Hedgehoges * Beavers * Koalas * Pigs * Crocodiles * Gorillas * Ferrets * Frogs * Rhinos * Penguins * Goats * Birds Soundtrack # Cruisin' - Dove Cameron, written by Geoffrey Early, Jamie Sanderson and Shaffer Smith, produced by soFLY & Nius # Wow - Kylie Minogue # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Paradise (feat. Pitbull) - Ne-Yo, written by Armando C. Perez, Ne-Yo and Vinay Rao, produced by Cikut and Dr. Luke # Shake Senora (feat. T-Pain & Sean Paul) - Pitbull # Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti & Spearhead Cherine Anderson # Vacation - GRL # Angela's Big Break Score Suite - Patrick Doyle Music & Lyric Video * Cruisin' - Dove Cameron (From Angela's Big Break) * Paradise (feat. Pitbull) - Ne-Yo (From Angela's Big Break) Lyric Video * Vacay (feat. INNA) - Flo Rida, written by Gamal Lewis, Daniel Johnson, Vinay Vyas and Thomas Troelsen, produced by Justin Davey & Kane Beatz A Studio Operation * EFilm '(digital intermediate) * '''Picture Mill, The '(titles) * 'Mikros Image '(animation services) * 'i am OTHER '(soundtrack) Trivia * Talking friends are coming to the big screen. * The film will be directed by Rich Moore and written by Robert L. Baird and Jordan Roberts. Release * This film will be released in theaters on July 21, 2019 in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D and be premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on July 10, 2019. Walt Disney Animation Studios - Official Trailers Angela's Big Break | Official New Trailer * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Widescreen Aspect Ratio * '''Widescreen 2.40:1 Presenters * Director:' Rick Moore' * Production Designer: Cory Loftis * Character Designers: Jim Kim, Byron Howard * Art Director: Raymond S. Persi * Head of Story: Phil Johnston Movie Clips * Opening Scene, Song: "Wow" * On a Cruise, Song: "Vacation" * Sorry Tom, Not Sorry * Meet Angela's Mom Credits Opening * Disney '''Presents * '''Angela's Big Break Closing * Directed by:' Rich Moore' * Produced by: John Walker, 'p.g.a * Screenplay by: '''Robert L. Baird '& '''Jordan Roberts * Based on characters created by: OutFit7 * Executive Producer: Thomas Tull * Associate Producer: Bradford S. Simonsen * Edited by: Kevin Stitt, '''ace * Score by: '''Patrick Doyle * Visual Effects Supervisor: Scott Kersavage * Production Designer: Cory Loftis * Art Director: Raymond S. Persi * Production Manager: Jennifer Christine Vera * Head of Story: Phil Johnston, '''Head of Layout: '''Leo Matsuda * Director of Cinematography: Brian Leach, '''asc * Director of Look and Lighting: '''Adolph Lusinsky, '''Animation Supervisor: '''Tony Smeed * CG Supervisors: Sean D. Jenkins, Cesar Velazquez * Associate Director of Look of Lighting: Brian Leach, '''Associate Technical Supervisor: '''Moe El-Ali * Modeling Supervisor: Zack Petroc, '''Character Design Supervisor: '''Daniel Arriage * Character Effects Supervisor: Colin Eckart, '''Character Effects Artist: '''John Kahwaty * Effects Supervisor: David Hutchins * Stereoscopic Supervisor: Robert Neuman * Supervising Animators: Mark Mitchell, Zach A. Parrish, Jennifer Hager, Chad Sellers * Lighting Supervisors: Paula Goldstein, Mark Siegel, Corey Butler * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan, '''Music Supervisor: '''Julia Michels * Post Production Executive: Berenice Robinson * Dove Cameron * Angela's Big Break * '''Justin Long Jason Alexander, Huck Milner Joey Bragg Adam DeVine, Julia Roberts Kristin Chenoweth, Eric Stonestreet Chris Rock, '''with '''Alex Newell '''as "Judy McCoy" and '''Benjamin King '''as "Captain Smollett" Category:OutFit7 Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2019 Films Category:Talking Tom Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:Feature film Category:Family films Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:Mikros Image Category:Upcoming Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:IMDb Category:Films set on ships Category:Cruise Ships Category:Dove Cameron